Watch My Back
by NerdoOfTheFiction
Summary: Fili and Kili fight back to back. They always have. They are each other's second pair of eyes in the heat of battle. Fighting without the other is like fighting blind-folded. Absence translates to vulnerability. It's been a while! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

With the adrenaline of battle, it's always a struggle to see past what's directly in front of you. Watching a battle is drastically different. If you think that's exciting, try fighting one. While you may only be a speck on the larger battlefield, your individual battle consumes you. It's just you and your opponent. That man or orc or elf or whatever, commands your full attention; if you split your attention, you make yourself vulnerable. Those few seconds or few minutes could be your last to breathe. How can you focus on anything else? At the same time, you need to be aware of your surroundings. Kili has struggled with this his whole life. That's why he and Fili so often fight back to back, literally. They watch each other's backs because they have not yet learned how to watch their own.

But when the orcs ambushed them, Kili had been with Bilbo in the back of the company while Fili had been with Thorin in the front. When the orcs ambushed them, Kili and Fili lost each other. And that's how Kili was left alone and vulnerable. That's how the arrow was able to embed itself in his shoulder without his foresight.

And oh, _how it hurt._

Kili's breath caught in the back of his throat in response to the pain, momentarily stunned. The force of the arrow knocked him back; and as his hand found his wound, his back found the dirt. He let out a low whine and looked in the direction from whence the arrow came. Of course, he couldn't locate the archer.

"Kili!"

_Fili._

His adversary forgotten, Kili was half-surprised when he saw the glitter of metal in the sunlight from the corner of his eye. He was able to move his stiff body just in time to avoid the blade. He wriggled up into a sitting position and managed to grab his sword in time to defend himself once again. As the blades clanged together inches in front of his neck, Kili's heart rate increased. _Too close._

The orc drew his sword back and chopped at the air above Kili's head, for the dwarf managed to duck and drive his blade into the orc's midsection. _Way too close._

The orc fell on top of him, knocking in to Kili's shoulder and angering his wound. Pushing him off, Kili winced in pain and looked up from his position on the ground, lost. Where was his bow? Kili couldn't bring himself to search for it. He shut his eyes tight against the pain coursing through his body from his shoulder. He didn't dare look.

"Kili, look at me."

Kili opened his eyes to the see the familiar golden locks of his brother standing above him. Fili looked relieved that his younger brother had obeyed so quickly. Something caught his attention and he swung his sword, catching an orc in the throat. Kili saw that his own bow was in his brother's other hand. While Fili's back was turned, Kili allowed himself to block out the sunlight once more.

"Come on," Kili felt gentle hands wrap around his chest, "Get your arm around me. We need to get you somewhere safer."

Kili whined as Fili lifted him from the unforgiving ground. He barely heard, "I'm sorry, Brother."

Whether Fili was apologizing for hurting him or for not being his second pair of eyes, Kili wasn't sure. He was only sure of the searing pain that forced him to lean heavily against his brother. He stole a glance at his right shoulder. Two? There were two arrows? He could have sworn he only felt one. They were inches apart and the gap between them was closed by a steady flow of blood, which trickled down his side. _"Fili…"_

"We'll get them out, don't worry," His brother's voice was laced with concern. Kili watched his blue eyes look around for somewhere to keep him, somewhere to hide him. His eyes locked on something and widened in alarm.

Seconds later, Kili was torn from his brother.

"No!" Fili's cracked voice resonated in his ears as he felt the hilt of a sword come down hard against his head. Kili didn't know whether the clanking of metal that came afterward was real or in his mind. His body found the ground once more; gravel meeting his face and scraping his lips and cheeks. His head commanded attention, but his shoulder was on fire. He was engulfed by a very surreal feeling—everything was happening in slow motion, but incredibly quickly. He heard voices—shouts—and weapons cracking against weapons.

Something kicked him in the ribs and turned him over. Kili instantly doubled over and gasped for air. Something grabbed at the twin arrows lodged in his shoulder and _pulled._

As he screeched, Kili was sure he saw stars.

White hot pain took over and he was promptly aware of how bright it was, though he couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed.

"Kili!"

_Fili._

His brother's voice beckoned him back to the world outside of his pain. Whatever stole the arrows from his body fell beside him in that moment and Kili dared to peek out.

The orc's face was about an arm's length from his; the grotesque, grey skin was pale against the dark blood that seeped from his scalped head. Its lips were twisted into a frown and its eyes, though lifeless, bore into his being. Kili focused on breathing.

With his hand firmly gripping his wound to staunch the blood flow, the youngest dwarf fidgeted so that he was on his side. Every move he made sent a new wave of agony through every fiber of his body, but something drove him to keep his consciousness.

_Fili._

Blonde hair was bouncing with each stroke of his sword. How many was he fighting? Two? Three? Kili couldn't count without his vision blurring. As one of the orcs fell, Fili's eyes met Kili's.

The reassurance that his brother was still alive seemed to have given Fili new power; and although he swung his sword more recklessly, he swung with more strength. The number of orcs that littered the edge of the forest was thinning out. _They would win._

A deep howl brought Kili from the darkness that threatened to fog his vision. Fili dropped to his knees. Delayed, Kili took notice of the orc sliding something small and silver out of his brother's midsection and his stomach dropped. Thorin rushed into his line of vision as Fili remained still, expecting death as the orc leveled his knife with the heir's neck.

Dumbfounded, Fili's hands found his stomach and were tentatively pressed against the wound.

Thorin yelled again as the orc's head fell to the dirt, body following. Kili watched as Thorin struck down another orc, and another, while his brother remained stagnant on his knees.

He didn't know whether to vomit or cry or yelp or jump to his feet and obliterate every orc that crossed his path. Finally, Kili screamed.

Kili screamed as Fili looked back at him, mouth agape with labored breaths. Kili screamed as Fili attempted to _smile_ at him and thin red streams traced the blonde braids beside his lips. Kili screamed as Thorin lunged in time to catch Fili before he crumpled to the ground. Kili screamed as Balin joined Thorin at his brother's side. Kili screamed as Thorin pulled Fili into a protective embrace. Kili screamed as his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who have been waiting, I'm sorry for the delay! I struggled with whether or not I wanted to continue this story. Please review and let me know what you think!**

Only moments after losing consciousness, someone's severe grip on Kili's shoulder brought him back to the world. "Come on, lad. We have to get going!"

Kili would have rather stayed in the dark. The intense pain from his wounds prevented him from thinking clearly. He was only able to sit up when someone yanked him from the ground. "Quickly! Open your eyes. We have to get out of here."

Kili reluctantly obeyed. The sun was so _bright._

He could see shapes—people—but he couldn't attach their names. The one gripping him had dark hair and a severe look. Behind him, there were four people…no, five…on the ground. One's blonde hair was comforting for some reason.

The one who was holding the blonde was yelling, "I will not leave him on the battlefield!"

One with grey hair insisted that they go quickly, for another wave of orcs was sure to come.

A taller one—not a dwarf—was saying that someone was dying. Who was dying?

The severe one locked eyes with Kili and offered comfort. Why?

"He's not dead, nor can he be dying!" The one holding the blonde seemed furious, "Gandalf!"

Gandalf? That name was familiar. Ah! The wizard! The names were coming to the front of his mind now. Then that was Dwalin holding onto Kili's shoulder…and Bilbo behind Gandalf…

"Go!" The wizard shooed the part of the company that was standing.

And that was Bofur beside Dwalin…and Dori beside him…

Kili felt himself being driven away, but he was determined to piece his reality back together.

Bombur was the larger one talking to Oin, next to Gloin. Ori and Nori were walking with their heads down. Why were their heads down?

That was Balin with the grey hair…and Bifur was kneeling behind him…

"I promise you, Thorin, I will do what I can," the wizard all but yelled. "But leave this place before it's too late!"

Uncle Thorin.

He was holding the blonde…

As he was being led away, Kili made the connections sharply in his mind.

He broke away from Dwalin without so much as a shriek and was cruelly reminded of his shoulder injury once his correct mind set in. He practically slid on his knees when he reached his bowed uncle, afraid to confirm the nightmare.

Fili lay unconscious in Thorin's arms. His chin was stained red from the dripping blood. Kili's eyes trailed down to his brother's stomach, where a small pool of blood was being covered by Thorin's sleeve. Horrorstruck, Kili met his uncle's eyes. They were full of despair and anxiety. There was something else there: guilt.

"No," Kili mumbled and shook his head violently, which he instantaneously regretted. "No, no, no…"

He pulled at his brother's collar, willing him to open his _damn_ eyes. _Please_.

"Thorin Oakenshield, you must listen to me!" Gandalf hissed, "Get your company out of here. I will take care of the boy."

The boy.

Fili was like a child in his uncle's arms. Kili bit his lip as memories flooded his throbbing head. Hugs and small bandages had no power here.

Thorin seemed to struggle, loathe to make a decision. This was his _nephew._ How could he let him out of his sight?

He heard the screeching of orcs in the distance and knew his time was up. He let out a frustrated yell and placed his forehead against Fili's. His voice was low when he spoke to the wizard, "I don't want to see you again unless Fili is trailing behind you."

Gandalf just repeated, "I will do what I can."

Thorin slid Fili quietly to the earth and took Kili by the arm. Kili didn't understand. They weren't leaving him, were they? They weren't honestly going to leave him! But Thorin pulled at his youngest nephew, bringing him to his feet and away from his brother. Thorin didn't say a word.

Balin came up on Kili's opposite side, "Come on, Lad. Gandalf will take care of him."

Kili fought against Thorin for a moment before Dwalin and Bombur tugged him away. Didn't they understand? That was his bother on the ground! "I can't leave him! Let me go!"

His bloodied shoulder made his arm weak against Bombur's force. He tried to dig his feet in against the rocks, but to no avail. The orcs were coming, but he didn't care. His place was beside Fili.

"Unlce!" Kili's voice cracked as he begged Thorin to turn him loose. Thorin's chest hurt as he looked back at Kili, the figure of Fili falling behind.

Balin spoke softly to Thorin, who turned away from the company. They pressed on, Bombur and Dwalin left to drag the struggling Kili.

All Kili remembered before the darkness consumed him a second time was looking at that mess of blonde hair, spread out on the ground, as the company ripped him away from his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are the reason that I'm continuing xox**

Thorin's eyes frantically scanned the tree line, daring to hope that a wizard and dwarf would come loping out; but aware that it was more likely that a band of orcs would thrash through the forest ready to attack.

The cave that Ori found was not deep, but it was wide enough to suit the company comfortably. Of course, their uneasy situation prevented Thorin from even sitting down, let alone actually getting some sleep. Balin stayed with him.

Kili slept in the back corner of their cave, stirring only a few times to mumble his brother's name or fend off his nightmares. Since leaving the clearing in the forest, Kili had never fully woken up. Thorin worried that he didn't want to. Balin assured him that it was the fever from the infected wound that made him react so.

Kili's shoulder oozed with the bacteria that found its way in. The wound was infected before they had the time to prevent it. Orcs are nasty creatures, and their weapons are laced with disease and rot. Thorin watched his nephew suffer, cheeks glistening with sweat or tears or both. It was his fault that Kili was this way. He should have realized that his nephews were too young to bring. His pride got the best of him. Thorin felt the guilt settle in. And the fatigue. Aulё, he was so _tired._ It has been two days since Kili's fever began; three since they left Gandalf and Fili behind.

The sleepless nights left Thorin feeling angry. _So angry._ He couldn't sit still lest he start shaking with fury. At that moment, he swore to annihilate every orc that crossed his path.

The moment that he woke, Kili rolled onto his side so that he faced the rock. He wanted to go back to sleep, make the time pass. He didn't want food, or water, or to see the sunlight. He wasn't in pain; he was numb. Nonetheless, the world held nothing for him unless he could face it with his brother.

Kili felt so _vulnerable._ He felt like he was missing a chunk of his being. He was empty. He was alone. He wasn't_ whole_ without Fili.

But no matter how much he willed it, sleep wouldn't take him. Not anymore. It was probably for the best; many of the dreams he had involved losing Fili. Over, and over, and over. Kili couldn't endure his dreams, but he didn't want to face their reality.

Not before long, Kili's body was wracked with sobbing. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he didn't even flinch. It didn't matter who it was—Kili didn't want to see him. A part of him hoped it was an orc and that his end was near.

After all, it was _his_ fault that Fili wasn't snoring gently beside him.

Bilbo kept his hand on the young dwarf's shoulder. Maybe he didn't want him there, but Bilbo wasn't about to let Kili be alone with his dark thoughts. He hasn't known the company for very long, but it doesn't take an elf's intuition to determine the strength of the bond between Kili and Fili.

Bilbo thought about his home in the shire—oh, how he missed it!—and how that couldn't even touch the separation anxiety that Kili must be feeling. Kili's high-energy, warrior-like persona has been reduced to the child curled up in the corner, afraid to face the harsh reality of their journey without his big brother.

He began to rub circles in Kili's back and was ecstatic when the dwarf ceased his whimpering. He didn't say a word—what would he say?—but he continued his mute soothing until the dwarf succumbed to sleep once more.

Thorin came up behind Bilbo and spoke so low, the hobbit could barely hear him. "Did he speak to you?"

Bilbo remained silent for a moment, satisfied to hear Kili's even breathing. He stood and looked up at Thorin, shaking his head. He took hold of the dwarf-king's sleeve and pulled him away from the sleeping Kili. He admitted, ruefully, "I've never seen anyone so saddened in my life."

That was not what Thorin wanted to hear. He caught himself before he cursed the hobbit; Bilbo has done nothing wrong. He shut his eyes against the agitation and guilt, begging that Gandalf would show up soon. Of course, the question invaded his mind: what if he didn't? Thorin did tell him, after all, not to bother coming back if he didn't have Fili with him.

Thorin appraised his nephew for the fourth time in the past ten minutes. Kili was curled into himself, which reminded Thorin of the times when he was a child. Kili's defense from the world was always to curl up; hoping that the bad times would pass without inflicting any more damage.

When that would happen, Thorin was never the one to comfort him. Not even Dis could get Kili to open himself up again. It had always been Fili.

Thorin knew before that he loved his nephew more than most things in this world; but now he was realizing just how invaluable his blonde heir was to everyone and everything. Surely the journey's success would be hindered without him.

"I believe you should get some rest," Bilbo suggested. The look Thorin cast him was so severe that Bilbo completely forgot his proposition. "Ah, right. I'll just…uh…make some tea."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. Please review x**

The days passed like this: Thorin stayed up to watch for any sign of life in the forest, Kili went in and out of consciousness (whether from the pain or the mental torment, no one was able to find out), Dwalin marched around the camp impatiently, Balin kept a sharp eye out for any infections that might invade the company's battle wounds, the company slept and ate, and Bilbo nervously made tea. Bofur tried several times to converse with Kili and comfort him, but to no avail. Kili never stayed awake long; Thorin feared he didn't want to. Kili slept for almost three days straight. Each time he awoke, it was due to a nightmare. He never wanted to share his nightmares. He would sit up suddenly, or call out for his brother, or weep, or jerk around in some imaginary battle.

The first time Kili yelled for Fili, Thorin was quick to find his side. He wrapped his nephew in his arms and Kili cried in spite of himself. He felt like a childish fool, but he couldn't help it. Eventually, however, Kili wouldn't respond to his uncle's soothing and he would will himself back to sleep without so much as whimper.

On the fourth day, Thorin succumbed to fatigue. Kili got up, though he still refused Bilbo's food offerings. Balin scolded the young dwarf-he needed the food for strength if he ever wanted his wound to heal properly. Kili would grunt in return, assuring Balin that he felt no pain, when in all actuality it hurt like nothing else on this earth.

Bifur decided to try his hand at comforting the lad, but he attempt was even less successful than his brother's. Kili didn't even look at him; he stared ahead at the forest, just as Thorin had done. Kili spent all night watching the forest, waiting for something-anything-to come out of it.

He longed to see braided blonde hair emerge and come sauntering towards their camp.

When Thorin opened his eyes the next day, he knew he had a decision to make: should he and the company move on or wait with uncertainty for the wizard and his eldest nephew?

"You slept quite some time," Balin's soft voice came from beside him.

"Not long enough," Thorin's reply was gruff. "We can't stay here forever, though."

"No," Balin agreed, "But what choice do we have? Waiting for Fili could turn out to be waiting for nothing. Or waiting for the enemy to descend upon us."

Thorin sat up, "I am well aware."

Leaving meant abandoning Fili, or any hope of his return. Staying meant exposing the company to whatever danger lurked nearby, waiting to attack.

The king in him knew the answer was an obvious one.

The uncle in him knew the answer as clear as day.

The solutions didn't match.

"How is Kili?" Thorin almost hesitated to ask.

Balin shook his head sadly, "He's barely spoken a word."

Thorin clenched his jaw. What kind of king was he if he couldn't even protect his two nephews? How could he protect his people if he couldn't even protect his company?

He pushed himself up from the ground and exited the cave, squinting against the brightness of the sun. Bilbo took notice and offered him tea, which Thorin felt obliged to accept. Aule knows how many times the hobbit has offered his nephew tea only to be rejected consistently. "Your kindness is appreciated."

Bilbo managed to nod, but was too stunned to smile. "Do you want anything else?"

"No," Thorin said quietly before leaving the hobbit's presence. He found his nephew seated on a boulder on the outskirts of their camp-a bit to far away for his uncle's liking. As he moved closer, Kili gave no hint of notice. Thorin didn't know what to say to him.

"Let me see your shoulder," he said simply.

Kili made no move to resist. He regarded Thorin calmly, though there was anxiety in his eyes. Thorin nearly spat with disgust and irritation. "It's infected, Kili."

"I didn't know."

"Don't be a fool. Balin must tend to that right away or you could lose your arm." Thorin spoke more harshly than he intended to, but the message got across and Kili wandered back to camp bitterly.

After spending the day deep in thought, Thorin returned to the cave. Kili glistened with the sweat of a fever as he slept. "And your decision?"

Thorin recognized the harmonious voice without turning, "We can't stay here, Balin; nor can I bear the thought of abandoning Fili."

The silence that ensued was thickened with tension and uncertainty. The hearty voices from the camp behind them were ignored while the silent crying of one young dwarf was present in both of their minds as if it had the volume of crumpling mountains.

"We must leave in the morning."

There was a sigh from behind him; Thorin continued, "But I cannot give hope. He is, after all, my heir."

The corners of Balin's mouth eased into a small smile, "Aye. Shall I share the news with the company?"

Used to Thorin's manners, Balin took his silence as a confirmation and left the king to his thoughts.

That night, Kili dreamt of birds. He dreamt that Fili was surrounded by a cloud of thousands of birds, hidden from Kili's sight. Kili called out to him, but the feathers colored his world black. "Fili!"

Kili awoke, panting and frightened, though it had been the least horrific of the week's nightmares. The sun was not yet above the tree line, but the birds were singing-cruelly mocking him. He looked out of the cave's mouth to watch the vile creatures, then eyed his bow.

Barely hours later, Kili wanted to search for his brother.

What was Thorin to say?

"He's out there, Uncle."

"You don't know that, Kili. Going back into that forest means risking your life, something that Fili could have died to save. Do you give no value to his sacrifice?"

Kili watched his uncle's lips move; every word hurt like an arrow.

"You're also in no state to go wandering off. You let your wound become infected, and you must deal with the consequences." Thorin's tone was harsh. Comforting was not a skill he claimed to possess. He watched guiltily as Kili dropped to his knees, the picture of despair. Kili covered his face, though he wasn't crying. His shoulders shook, though no sound came out. Thorin immediately regretted his words. Finally, the young dwarf looked up at the king with so much pain, Thorin was sure his heart momentarily stopped.

"He's my brother. I need him. I have to find him. I can't live with the uncertainty."

Thorin eliminated the distance between him and his nephew and placed his hand atop the dwarf's head. "I can't let you go."


	5. Chapter 5

Kili's shoulder burned with an intensity he has never known. The initial puncture of the arrow could not compare to the pain of infection. He lay on his back as Balin observed the wound, shaking his head and softly scolding Kili for not taking proper care of it.

How should Kili know? Fili always took care of his wounds.

Kili struggled to maintain his breathing. He wanted to scream. He wanted to run to his brother. He wanted to single-handedly wipe out an army of orcs.

Yet he sat here, nursing wounds like a coward.

"Your fever is finally going down," Balin said to him approvingly.

Kili scowled. What did it matter? He would gladly take on the fever for the rest of his life if it meant his brother could be by his side again. He would _die _if it meant his brother could live. The two were most similar in that aspect.

"I can't wait anymore, Balin," Kili's hard eyes met Balin's soft, wise ones. "I've never been so scared. I can't just sit here."

The older dwarf heaved a sigh before carefully choosing his words, "You uncle will not abandon your brother. He may be king, but he is not so willing to risk Fili's life in expense for the success of our journey."

"Then why aren't we _doing_ anything?" Kili hissed.

"We cannot parade around the forest, Kili. We could all be killed. I know you are young and have not experienced all-"

"Stop telling me-"

"You are very loyal, Lad; but you are too naïve. Your enemy will take advantage of that, if they haven't already." From the mouth of the cave, Dwalin's voice was rough; but his eyes were full of compassion and regret.

Kili swallowed hard and stood up, ignorant of the fact that Balin was not done with his shoulder. He took his jacket in his hand and took his leave. Once outside, he peered up at the sky to see two birds flapping playfully around. He was reminded of his nightmare. His bow was nowhere to be seen, but he was confident enough in his sword handling (thanks to Fili) that he refused to let its absence hinder his decision.

He turned toward the trees and was promptly grabbed by the shoulder.

He let out a yell in spite of himself as the pain shot through to every limb. He swiftly knocked the hand off his wound and turned to face Thorin.

"Kili, I would tell you to get your things together; but it seems that are ready to go," Thorin glared at his nephew as if he were a child caught red-handed.

The light in Kili's vision pulsated with the pain coursing through his body. Suddenly, he was extremely dizzy. Thorin saw him falter and his eyes softened. "Come; you must eat something. You are too weak to travel."

Travel? Kili found himself falling, though he was sure he was still standing, as lost consciousness. He never hit the ground. Thorin gathered his nephew in his arms and carried him back to the cave. He sighed as he set Kili against the wall. With one look at the company, which was watching intently, he said, "We will leave when he wakes up. Make sure you are ready."

Bilbo caught up to the dwarf as he reentered the sunlight, "Is everything well? I mean, considering the circumstances and that everything is certainly _not _well…"

"He's just weak," Thorin said tiredly, cutting the hobbit off. "He has barely eaten more than a handful since the battle. How long ago was that? Four days? Five?"

Bilbo ignored the king's questions, "Not Kili; though, I am admittedly worried for him. I was referring to you. Are you well?"

Thorin was taken aback. "How would you be if you were uncertain as to whether your nephew—and _heir_—was alive or dead and your other nephew was so beside himself with despair that he was _killing_ himself?"

Bilbo noticed the strain in Thorin's voice and wished he could help. But what could a hobbit do? There were never any problems of this sort in the shire. Bilbo thought for a moment before he decided: "Scared."

Thorin had not expected Bilbo to answer. He glanced at the hobbit, unwilling to confirm it. He was silent for a long while. He thought Bilbo would think the conversation over and leave, but he stayed by him. The sullen king heaved an exasperated sigh; and when he spoke, it was so softly that Bilbo found himself leaning in to hear him, "It was my duty to protect them."

"You did the best you could," Bilbo offered.

There would be no consoling the king. Thorin gazed upon the horizon, where birds danced in the light of the sunset. Last night, he heard the screams of orcs from the forest. The company could not afford to stay here another day. They would have to leave as soon as the morning light touched the earth, or else Thorin feared they may not be able to leave at all.

An eagle's screech tore him from his thoughts and forced him to tilt his face to the sky. The eagle was large—very large. Almost like…

Recognition struck like lightning.

"We must go now!" He roared, turning towards the company. "Get Kili up; we must go now!"

Bilbo took several steps back, startled. "What? Now? It's nearly dark!"

"The orcs are coming," Thorin insisted. As if on cue, howls could be heard in the near distance.

Bilbo looked at him with widened eyes, "How did you…?"

Kili groaned as he was jostled and pulled to his feet. His legs immediately crumpled beneath him. Bofur placed Kili's arm around his neck and spoke into his ear, trying to wake him up: "Come on, Lad, we have to get going." Thorin took hold of Kili's other arm and rapidly guided him from the cave. Kili's head rolled as he lost the battle with consciousness, leaving Bofur and Thorin to drag him along.

The company was ready to begin their hike after mere minutes, and they took off as the orcs reached the end of the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin kept his eye on the eagle and his arm around his nephew as he ran, leading the company through the terrain. The scattered trees provided little opportunity to hide from the orcs, and he could hear their screeching as if they were beside him. The eagle circled overhead before diving down to somewhere within the bordering forest. Thorin let out a yell of frustration before heading to the tree line.

Kili groaned in his uncle's grip, stumbling in his semi-conscious state. Dwalin, on the other side of him, was continuously speaking gruffly to Kili to keep him awake while they were being pursued. They could not falter.

Once the company was in the forest, Thorin spotted their opportunity: a cluster of great boulders and fallen trees laid a little ways in. He signaled the company to quicken their pace lest a scout come further than the army and catch sight of them. He used his peripherals to make sure each of the dwarves was securely hidden before clutching Kili to his chest and ducking beneath a very large tree's branches.

As the army of orcs ran by, the dwarves held their breath.

After a good half of the hour went by, Thorin made the first move. He jostled Kili, who groaned before looking about him. "Uncle, wh—"

"Hush," Thorin hissed. He moved out of the branches and back into the open air. After a moment, he said, "I think they've passed on. We need to find where that eagle landed."

Balin looked at him questioningly, "What eagle?"

Thorin dismissed his skepticism and took off confidently in the direction the eagle must be. Kili sauntered after him confused, but trusting.

The forest was so silent. The orcs were either long gone, fooled by their quick camouflage, or waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Kili's head spun as he stared up into the trees, trying to be ready for anything. His brother couldn't watch his back this time.

_Kili screamed as Fili attempted to _smile _at him as thin red streams traced the blonde braids beside his lips._

Kili brought his gaze down too quickly with the memory and felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He silently cursed his foolishness, his naivety, his weakness, his youth, his inability: everything that caused Fili to get hurt. Kili felt responsible for his fate.

After hiking for the better portion of an hour, the dwarves entered a clearing. There was no great eagle; but there was a wizard, smiling, waiting. Thorin could have wept with from respite.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo could not contain his astonishment as he looked upon the old wizard. "Where did you…?"

"Fili…?" Kili's voice cracked as he prepared himself for the blow.

Gandalf's eyes softened as he nodded in the direction of a cave behind him, "I have done all that I can for him, as promised. Be wary, he needs his rest."

Thorin was at Kili's heels as they rushed to him. They found him lying just within the cave, clad in his coat and a makeshift bandage. When Kili was beside his brother, he collapsed with a mixture of relief and anguish. His tears flowed freely when he matched his forehead with Fili's and felt his warm breath upon his face.

Kili had prayed fervently until his mind stumbled over his thoughts. Day and night. Now, here he was. His brother. Alive.

He moved his face from Fili's and dropped his head to the fur at the collar of his jacket. He was content to take in his brother's familiar scent and feel the rise and fall of his chest.

Thorin regarded his nephews fondly as the reunion tore at his heart. The line of Durin was strong; he couldn't be more proud of them. His boys may be broken, but it was nothing that could not be mended. He knew not of Fili's fragile state, but he wanted to believe that his heir would recover under the wizard's care. Thorin found Fili's hand with his own in a well-deserved moment of vulnerability. He watched Kili's shoulders shake with stifled sobs as he buried his face in his brother's coat.

The king felt a hand touch his shoulder. Without turning, he said, "Thank you, Gandalf. I am sorry for my temper."

"It's hard to control yourself when something precious to you is at risk of being lost. Your apology is accepted, Thorin."

Balin and Dwalin approached as the company settled themselves, giving the line of Durin their privacy. Balin was all too eager to see what assistance he could provide young Fili and Dwalin was not about to sit aside uninformed. The former reached down to Kili, urging him softly to get up and let him take a look at Fili's wounds, but he received no response.

"Ah, the lad's asleep," came Dwalin's hushed voice as he shook his head.

"Deservingly so," said Thorin as he took his youngest nephew in his arms and laid him on the ground beside Fili.

When Kili awoke about a day and a half later, he rolled over and sat up so quickly that he saw stars. There was Fili. Right beside him. Kili huffed out a sigh of relief and moved to look at his brother's wounds. Before he could even touch his coat, Bofur grabbed his hand. "I wouldn't, Lad. Balin's orders."

Kili's brow furrowed as he tried to comprehend the meaning of the words in his sleepy state. He took in the darkness of his surroundings and the stars that glistened in the sky outside of the cave. Bofur was smiling down at him reassuringly and he release d his arm and kneeled next to the boys. "How are you feeling?"

Kili tried to swallow, but found that his throat was dry. Before answering Bofur, he took the water that was offered to him. "Better. Has he woken up?"

"Once," Bofur looked down at Fili and chuckled, "And he was very concerned to see you out cold. We had to hold him so he wouldn't tear his stomach open again. He's called your name a few times in his sleep."

Fili stirred as if woken but his eyes remained closed. Bofur added, "I think he's healing nicely."

Kili's eyes stung. No more tears would come. He took Fili's hand in his own and watched him intently as if willing him to wake up and assure Kili that he was alright.

Bilbo appeared on the other side of Fili with a cup of tea, which he offered to Kili. The dwarf was glad for the liquid.

The next morning, after his brother kept watch over him through the night, Fili woke up.

And he _smiled_ at Kili. The battle flashed through his mind for a moment, but Kili bent over to embrace his brother and ignored the pain-laced memories.

Thorin watched his nephews with sincerity and nodded at Gandalf gratefully, "I am forever indebted to you."

Gandalf shook his head before warning Kili not to jostle his brother too much, lest the wound reopen.

"Don't worry, brother," Fili whispered, "You won't hurt me."

Kili bit his lip and buried his face in Fili's coat-fur before the tears slipped free. But he wasn't sad. He wasn't feeling guilty. He wasn't angry at the world.

He was just _happy._


End file.
